Prealloyed brazing foils of silver-copper-titanium are not commercially available because titanium and/or titanium containing intermetallic phase(s) are distributed unevenly throughout a silver-copper phase during ingot casting thereby rendering subsequent ingot rolling and/or punching to produce braze preforms very difficult; especially when the titanium composition is greater than two weight percent.
Because of the processing difficulties, silver-copper-titanium alloy foils are produced in a laminated form where the titanium layer is bonded between two silver-copper alloy layers to form the silver-copper-titanium laminated brazing foil.
There is a need to produce a silver-copper-titanium brazing alloy which can be rolled to a thin foil and/or punched from a foil into braze preforms.